God Catching Alchemy Meister:Characters
Levels Required Below is a chart listing the minimum level characters need to be every chapter to hit every event. It is for when events expire not the first time they show up. Main Character 'ウィルフレド　ディオン（ウィル） - Wilfred Dion (Wil)' Wanted to apply for membership at alchemy guild a year ago, but failed because of the accident with his parents where they lost their life. Now, year later, he plans to pass entrance exams again. Largely, his combat purpose is to be a physical tank, able to shield frail units (such as Serawi) from direct harm with skills such as Cover and Flash Step as well as take considerable damage himself with his relatively high HP. This only increases once he gets his second outfit, which bears resistance against the main four elemental types and Physical. Being the actual alchemist, he also is very versatile in movement, being able to obtain all four elemental walking skills as well as Double Move. He is also capable of buffing his teammates with Runes. His only offensive elements are Earth,Wind, Physical, Dark, Null, and upon access to S level weapons, Holy, which limits his capabilities somewhat. Despite his few combat skills, his high natural stats growth and access to better weapons late in the game make Wil ultimately one of the best offensive as well as defensive characters. Weapons: Hammers Type: Human Class table: Resistances: Main Heroines Each custom outfit will unlock sex scenes if you enhance them up to a certain point. (including a threesome in NG+) Each game allows only one of the main Heroines to be romanced, see Routes in the General Info section. 'ユエラ(月爛） - Yuela' Swordswoman from Disnafrody, she seeks to restore her sword's original strength in Yuidora. Accepts Wil's offer for her to work as his bodyguard in exchange for him finding a way to restore her sword's magical powers. Is not quite used to different manners in Yuidora. She is distrustful, patriotic and kuudere (is outwardly cold, distant, and uninterested to her love interest, but in reality deeply cares for him). Her combat role is the physical sweeper - able to move in, land high-damage, high-accuracy strikes with Sword Dances, and prevent the enemy's attacks with skills like Projectile Defense, Sword Flash, and Intimidate as well as high Evade. She has high speed which usually grants her an additional attack (or at least prevents the attacker from gaining one). Her sword dances cover all elemental types (incl. omni) other than Ice and Wind, so in most cases she can use whatever weapon grants the largest stat bonus and still have the "right" elemental attack. Yuela's main weakness are the severe caps on her Res (MDef) and luck stats (and to a lesser extent Con (PDef) as well). As a result, she is quite weak against any magic attack and must rely upon Evade to survive. In NG+ games, God Slayer armor (especially with 1-2 Chronos gems) significantly reduces these weaknesses. Overall, she is a strong fighter and is a solid choice for almost any dungeon Weapons: Swords Type: Human Class table: Resistances: 'エミリッタ - Emilita' ロリ魔法使い - Loli Wizard Emilita is good natured, enthusiastic and cares about others. From the start, she takes an interest in Will and knows quite a bit about him before they formally meet. Emilita's combat role is that of the ranged nuke - powerful magic, but slow to get to the party and intially quite frail. However, once she obtains a diversified list of spells and reaches level 40+, Emilita becomes an offensive force. She is the only character until late in the game to bear an AoE attack capable of striking five squares away (Io Rune), but her movement is only 3 space until she reaches level 50. Her lack of mobility is partially offset later (like Servalwi) when she gains other spells with a range of up to 5. Even at low levels, her magic attacks allow her to defeat foes that would normally be difficult to overcome due to high melee defense and/or physical resistances. She is one of the best shop managers and given her low movement & initial weak combat abilities, is often better suited for that role rather than dungeon exploration until reaching higher levels and obtaining NG+ clothing. At higher levels (50+), with Double Action, the excellent omni-magic Sonic Scream skill obtained from the NG+ Gothic Rocker clothing along with top level spells for Ice, Earth, Wind and decent Holy attack, Emilita becomes a very solid range attacker. Weapons: Staves Class table: Resistances: [[Serawi|'セラヴァルウィ　エンドース　（セラウィ） - Servalwi Endoss (Serawi)']] 巨乳エルフ - Big Breasted Elf An elf sent from the nearby but little known elven village of Reishiameru, she serves as the link by which the reclusive elves of Reishiameru interact with the humans of Yuidora. Her dream is of future where humans and elves can build a cooperative future together. Being an elf, she has a much longer lifespan than humans, and will probably live much longer than Wil, a fact that the player is often reminded of throughout her route. She also likes to act like an older sister, and is almost like a motherly figure to Emilita. Her combat role is largely multirole - she is the only healer with a ranged heal, but she is very good with that bow as well as offensive magic. She starts with only Wind magic (and fairly weak at that), but once she learns clothing skills of other elements or merely equips the right elemental bow, fear her. Like Emilita, she's slow to move, so she may lag behind while the melee fighters move up a map. She tends to be overshadowed by Crayl and Crayanne due to this until she obtains high level archery skill such as Carpet Bombing and Enhanced Barrage together with upper level elemental spell skills. . Weapons: Bows Class table: Heroines (non-customizable) '土精アト - Aht' どろどろ土精 - Sticky & Gooey Earth Spirit While researching the topic of Earthmen with Serawi, Wil decides to summon one for himself. Aht was the result. Initially, Aht looked like gooey brown slime and was little stronger than the average monster, but Wil subsequently rectified the problems that it had since its summoning and it took the form of a girl. Serawi hypothesizes that Aht took female form because Wil unconsciously thought of his mother when imagining his desire to be protected during Aht's summoning. Similar to Wil, Aht's combat role is largely that of physical tank, with skills such as Iron Wall to protect her and her allies. Unlike Wil, at low levels she can hold her own against enemies fairly easily. Until you get a Pure Anklet (and get her humanoid), she's even slower than Emilita and Serawi, which makes training her troublesome. She's also a bit limited in elemental options until late in the game, where her F in Wind resistance and lower Resistance than Yuela gets her killed before she can get her Earth hits off. Weapons: Claws, Gloves Class table: '水精水那 - Suina' おとおと水精 - Timid Undine Joins a few events after being rescued by Wil and company from monsters at the Shisetika lake. Is surprisingly only really one-half of her "self" - you really don't want to know her other half unless you want to be frozen and chopped up, not necessarily in that order. She is kind, if timid, and very affectionate towards Wil. In a combat role, Suina is quite situational. A bit of a mix of Serawi and Emilita, she is only really capable initially at range against foes weak to Ice, and even then, she's liable to get her face smashed in by the counterattack due to little or no Evade. Her ability stat caps are the worst in game. Even her personal item (Python Bracelet) is useless. While it improve her resistance to Earth attacks (to the same extent as Gnome Necklace), it worsens her resistance to Ice attacks. A Mountain Necklace is a much better option. Append weapons such as the Bowling Ball increase her offensive capabilities somewhat. She gets better once she completes her quest line and obtains the Frozen Blade skill (which is both Null-property and melee ranged), but never quite gets over her low stats. Weapons: Magic orbs/Crystal Class table: '睡魔シャルティ - Sharty' Sharty is a succubus who Wil hears is menacing the housewives of Yuidora (by seducing their husbands). She is subsequently captured by Wil and joins Wil and company as the better alternative to being turned over and executed by Yuidora authorities. As a succubus she is ever trying to have a sexual encounter with Wil, a fact Yuela is none too pleased with. On the battlefield, Sharty can serve as a secondary explorer to Wil, being one of the few who naturally has Thief, and later Adventurer. On the attack, she can use both magic and physical attacks equally, and can readily heal any damage that gets through with Bloodsuck. Her survivability when outnumbered is quite good thanks to Bloodsucking skills. Still, due to fairly low stat caps, Sharty frequently struggles against powerful foes. She doesn't have sufficient HP and Con/Res (PDef/MDef) to survive repeated high damage attacks while her Evasive skills are too low to avoid a sufficient percentage of attacks. Even with Bloodsucking, she may not deal enough damage to regain sufficient HP. Against fellow Mares or Holy-element attacks, she may have trouble without the right equipment (i.e. Special Gloves/Santified Necklace). Lack of Wind or Ice elemental attacks may be a factor in whether she is deployed. Weapons: Gloves Class table: '第八位天使メロディアーナ - Melodiana' 生真面目天使 - Earnest Angel Melodiana is an angel Wil meets after making an offering at a Cliffside Church. She subsequently joins Wil and company under the premise of monitoring him. Melodiana tells Wil that she is an archangel, which despite the grand sounding name, is actually the second lowest rank among the 9 ranks of angels. Offensively, she's very slow to get attacks off, leading to situations where she can only get one hit off where others may get two or three. She serves decently on both magical and physical fronts, though she prefers the physical. Angelic-based skills (such as Angel's Guardian and Angelic Command) lets her work well with fellow Angels (e.g. Elizasleyn). Her skills are limited to Holy attacks, which does limit her offensive options slightly. Weapons: Spears Class table: '木精クレアンヌ - Crayanne' A tree spirit protecting the elven forest with her brother Crayl, Crayanne joins Wil and company after being rescued from a profiteering human merchant who captured her with the hope of havesting her honey. Because male and female tree spirits have contradictory natures, Crayanne is considered an earth element character, unlike her brother Crayl, thus her elemental weakness is lightning. Offensively, Crayanne is primarily magic-focused using Fissure and later Aftershock Earth based attacks, though she does use her bow acceptably. High Resistance and Speed works in her favor against spiritual foes, and decent Strength is nice against physical foes too. She also works as a better battlefield healer, though not quite as versatile as Serawi. If you can get her Time Bracelet from a Treant, she handily becomes a powerhouse with Double Move, and she only gets better if you can get Supplements on her. Weapons: Bows Class table: '妖狐コハクレン - Kohakuren' Kohakuren is a nine tailed demon fox, one whose territory Wil tresspasses on while on an expedition in the Rosean mountains. As an expression of apology, Wil offers his services to her. She joins Wil and company after Wil manages to completely satisfy her requests. Kohakuren's elemental weakness is water. Fire and magic is her domain, with high Intelligence and resistance, she is a potent offensive force against all but those highly resistant to fire attacks. Against foes weak to fire attacks she is simply devastating using Nine Tail Flame. She is also a competent melee fighter if necessary to do fairly high strength and decent Con. In addition to her offensive abilities, the Displace skill can send allies to any player-controlled sector, so she can stay back at the home base and send allies to the front lines to no risk and much faster than they would if they had to hoof it from the nearest controlled Deploy point. Displace is also a very useful skill in gathering materials from already cleared maps - allowing collection of materials without having to re-fight battles. Weapons: Smoking pipes Class table: '第五位天使エリザスレイン - Elizasleyn' {C}Having Melodiana as a companion gave Wil a positive impression of angels, so when the legend of an angel with a singing voice reached his ear, he decides to pay the said angel a visit. However, when he finally does meet Elizasleyn, he learns of her hostile intent towards Yuidora, which she sees as a threat due to its development, which she believes will eventually bring about ruin. After a brief war, Wil defeats Elizasleyn in battle and makes a contract with her, whereby she promises to kill him if he does not meet her expectations. Unlike Melodiana's strict but gentle personality, Elizasleyn can almost be said to be cruel. Elizasleyn is a 5th ranked angel (Virtue, interestingly enough), and as an angel, has the elemental weakness of dark. Much faster on foot than most other casters, Elizasleyn can move quickly through a battlefield to aid others with Angelic Command and various Holy-based skills. She also has a curious AoE ability (Light Veil) which, while not unique in terms of range, do not attack allies like most other spells. She also is one of only a couple of characters who can learn the Seal skill, which limits enemy attacks to their primary weapon. Weapons: Staves Class table: 'ラグスムエナ - Ragsmuena' A death god who was fused with the spirit of Yuera's dead sister, Ragsmuena was subsequently forcibly seperated from the said sister's spirit, and began to wander dungeons aimlessly slaying monsters for their life force. She is subsequently captured by Will, who out of his desire of peaceful coexistance with various races did not slay her. She joins several events after. As a death god, Ragsmuena's elemental weakeness is light. As a spirit, Ragsmuena has Constitution in spades, and high Strength. She's well-known for her Death skills, which, as the name may suggest, can cause the enemy to instantly die. On top of high Con, she has S+ resistance to Physical attacks making her the ultimate tank against physical melee attacks. Even against elemental melee attacks, her high Con reduces damage taken considerably.. However, she has low starting HP, average (B) resistance to Earth, Ice, Wind and Fire, E resistance to Holy attacks, and a low Res (MDef) stat rendering her very susceptible to magic attacks. She's effective against melee attacking foes, Holy-based foes (if equipped with Sanctified Necklace), and once she gets a Holy attack weapon such as the Guilty Scythe (Gauntlet prize), demonic & Dark foes. . Weapons: Scythes Class table: 'エウシュリーちゃん - Eushully Chan' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 桃色の羽掃除機. Eushully is probably the best Eushully Angel overall. With good initial stats (even without the excellent Eushully Tiara) and decent movement, she is both a good melee and ranged fighter. She also a short range magic omni attack as well. As with the other 3 Eushully characters, she wields a personalized weapon offering generous stat bonuses with the top tier weapon offering some off the highest bonuses in the game. Finally, Eushully-chan is an excellent store clerk. Her biggest drawback is her relatively high command cost. Weapons: Vacuum cleaners Class table: 'ブラックエウシュリーちゃん - Black Eushully Chan' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製やかん. Black Eushully is strickly a range fighter primarily using omni-magic attacks. Her initial stats are average apart from fairly high Int (M Atk). Given her fairly low Con (PDef) & HP, and no melee attack, her usefulness is limited due to the fact that other than the excellent Biaduece AOE, her other attacks only only have a range of 2 until she reaches level 64. Like the other Eushully characters, she is equipped with the powerful Eushully Tiara and her weapons offer huge stat bonuses onces fully leveled. Initially, she is best suited for situations where enemies are highly resistant to physical attacks, but susceptible to magic attacks. Once her level rises and she gains additional skills, she becomes a much better all around ranged fighter. Weapons: Kettles Class table: 'アナスタシア - Anastasia' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製バケツ. Anastasia is the weakest of the Eushully characters - both in terms of starting stats and skills. She also has the lowest service score as well. While she does have a ranged attack (default), it only has a range of 2 spaces. Windup Punch offers a low cost (and low stat boost) melee attack. She does have high Evade, but that isn't enough to offset low HP and Con (PDef) against strong or multiple foes. Relatively similar in character to Sharty and Lilly), she's missing the Bloodsucking skills they both have. Other than Double Action (obtained at 99th level) her skills are average at best. Cross-Counter is especially disappointing as it imposes a high Con (PDef) penalty on a character that already is weak in that area - essentially rendering the skill useless against stronger foes. Anastasia does have high movement and relatively low command costs, but generally is best suited as a shop clerk or as as clean up fighter against weak foes. Weapons: Buckets Class table: 'エウクレイアさん - Eukleia' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Shy and silent (she literally doesn't speak), she is the leader of the Eushully characters. Need to make 鉄製扇子. Eukleia is the probably the best melee fighter of the Eushully group. Her stats are mostly average apart from a high Str (PAtk) score. With the Eshully Tiara and massive Str boost from a fully leveled Eushully fan, even her normal attacks become quiet powerful. Skills are decent with Flower Bloom (and upgrades) being Death attacks. Flurry and Preemptive are also useful if a bit mundane. She does have a decent ranged attack (Whirlwind Slash) as well. While starting HP is decent, her Con (PDef) & Res (MDef) are relatively low. Together with average elemental (Earth,Ice, Fire & Wind) she struggles a bit against elemental/magic attacks. Also, she has the highest command costs of the four Eushully characters - one of the highest in the game and as high as Myrene Ploa. With that taken into consideration, she is simply not worth the expense compared to other characters except in rare cases. Weapons: Fans Class table: 'ミレーヌ・プロア - Myrene' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. In an EX-event, Will picks up a magical black pearl (漆黒の魔珠) belonging to Myrene in 修羅の混沌遺跡(Wartorn Ruins) and is confronted by her demanding its return when he returns to his workshop. After knowing that she intends to use the power of the black pearl for evil, Will refuses to return it, and as a result had to confront and defeat Myrene in battle in the Gushimera Temple. Upon defeating her, Will decides to teach her to understand humans and why it is wrong to kill. Myrene has no elemental weakness. She is possibly the best side character you can have as an ally, with Double Action (from the start), excellent initial ability stats (particularly P Attack, Speed, and Evade, Critical chance). These along with Prevail (決死) skills more than offset any weaknesses from average HP, Phs. and Magic Def. stats. Although she is best suited towards melee combat, Hell Fire Cage (and upgrades) along with the ability to use orbs give her solid range attack abilities. Explosive Assault is utterly devastating to opponents weak to fire, and Ferocity just adds to her already potent offensive power. Myrene has one of the highest command costs in the game and is well worth it. Weapons: Swords, Magic Orbs, Claws Class table: 'フィニリィ - Phinilly' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. Upon discovering the spirit's candlestick (精霊の燭台) in 古の鬼族遺跡, Will is given the opportunity to go on an expedition to the Valley of Light (光憐の谷). Upon arrival, he discovers that the place is protected by powerful magic that denies outsiders entry. When Will finally enters the valley, he finds Phinilly hostile to him for tresspassing into her territory. After her defeat, she joins Will and company hoping to learn more about humans and what makes them strong. As a fairy, Phinilly has no elemental weakness, but is strong to physical, light and dark, just like the Eushully maid angels. Phinilly is one of the more useful companions even if the Eushully maid angels are recruited. Her stats are good overall (INT very good), HP is fairly high, and she has no elemental weaknesses while being resistant to physical damage. Her skills are good if not outstanding as well. She has top notch Wind attacks which are effective even to those without weakness to wind due to her high INT. Accelerated Thrust is a good backing melee attack skill while Reflect can be devastating in some cases. She also gets Double Action, but not until level 99. In short, she is a very good melee fighter with excellent range and some magic/range offensive capabilities as well. Weapons: Spears Class table: 'リフィア - Lyphia' Joins in third and later playthroughs after completing all her events in your NG+. You will hear rumors at the bar, regarding demonfolk, eventually leading up to the Ominous Portals dungeon. Completing that and all her followup events will let Lyphia and Evelyne join upon starting a new game. She will always remain a Clone Unit and will have no personal events. Despite being a "demonfolk," Lyphia has some of the best if not the best Holy attacks in the game - Cross Ciel and Sacred Column. Together with no penalty against Dark attacks and high Int (MAtk), she is easily one of the best choices against demon/Dark foes and does quite well even foes without strong magic resistance. Meteor Storm AOE is one of the better ranged AOE magic attacks. Lyphia has starting resistance to all but Holy and Dark attacks and a decent starting Res (MDef) stat as well. Her weakness is low starting HP combined with low Con (PDef) and little to no evade. Lyphia simply can not stand melee combat, and can be "one-shoted" until reaching higher levels if up against a strong foe despite good (and later very good) physical resistance. Like Evelyn, her resistance for all types other than Holy and Dark improve to S level upon reaching level 70. Relatively low Str (PAtk) means that while she does have a melee attack, it's negligable in effect. She is strictly a range fighter, and competent in that role. Weapons: Staves Type: Demonfolk Class table: Resistances: 'エヴリーヌ - Evelyn' Joins in third and later playthroughs after completing all her events in your NG+. You will hear rumors at the bar regarding demonfolk, eventually leading up to the Ominous Portals dungeon. Completing that and all the followup events will let Evelyne and Lyphia join upon starting a new game. She will always remain a Clone Unit and will have no personal events. With solid starting stat and good resistances, Evelyn is an efficient, if unspectacular, archer. The Swift Skill is a plus, as is the Flurry Skill while Riu Nehl is a fairly good long rang (4 space) dark attack. Still, she has relatively few skills even upon reaching high levels. Her main advantage over the Crayl/Crayanne is her higher stats and resistances which improve upon reaching level 70 to S (50% damage reduction) for all types, including physical, other than Holy & Dark. Weapons: Bows Type: Devil Class table: 'ロカ - Roka Luscort' Joins in third and later playthroughs after completing the events at Shipwreck Beach, only available in NG+ with the Party Members bonus on. She will always remain a Clone Unit and have no personal events. With average stats, average movement, unremarkable skills and pretty lousy resistances for a 3rd game character (lowest possible F- vs Dark while somehow Elizasleyn and Melodiana have an E resistance), she's outclassed by a number of other character in the game. The only redeeming point is that only she can hold the most powerful spear at 57str. With improved stats upon leveling up, she's a servicable fighter, but not much more than that.. Weapons: Spears Type: Human Class table: Resistances: 'アスモデウス - Asmodeus' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. While exporing the deep recesses of Yuidora Vein (ユイドラ鉱脈), Will encounters a powerful and evil entity, whom he gains the interest of after a battle. Asmodeus offers Will knowledge, which he readily accepts in the form of lectures through her avatar summoned by special bracelet. Unbeknowst to him, Asmodeus was slowly corrupting him with lust. Fortunately, Melodiana and Elizasurein were well aware of what was causing the changes in Will and after informing him, Will and company set off to confront and defeat Asmodeus. She becomes a companion shortly after her defeat. According to Asmodeus, she is a fallen seraphim, the highest rank of angel. As a evil entity Asmodeus' elemental weakness is light. Asmodeus is one of the most powerful companions you can get, although by the time you get her, you are probably powerful enough not to need her. Weapons: Hammers, Claws Class table: 'ハンナ - Hannah' Joins in the Append Disk ハンナさんの巡礼旅行記 (Hannah's Pilgrimage). Hanna is the priestess who runs the local church in Yuidora. She is very devout, pensive, and fairly quiet - though on occasion she will converse at length with Wil. At the story develops,her respect, along with a hidden, lustful affection despite her appearance (NG+), for Wil grows. In NG+ games, after spending a sufficient amount of money, Hanna will make a series of requests for Wil to complete. Once completed, Hannah joins the party. Hanna is a holy mage with both Holy based magic attack skills and some healing skills as well. She starts at level 1 with good stats (very good INT) apart from low SPD. Although human, her resistances are superior overall (B Phys, A+ for Earth/Ice/Fire/Wind, S+ for Holy) apart from a weak F against Dark attacks. Two things make Hanna a very good party member. First, as with Lilly she starts at level 1 with NO stat caps. Second, she has a very good personal staff for each element. The Mana staffs (Earth, Ice, Wind & Fire) magic attacks are excellent - all top (gold) level, long range attacks (5 spaces for Earth/Ice/Fire and 3 for Wind).. While Holy and Dark staff attacks are lower level (Sunlight Burst & Hellfire Cage), they grant sizable INT bonuses, especially for non S or M level weapons (+18 & +22 respectively). Thus, even though her skills are limited to Holy attacks, Hannah can fight effectively against almost any foe. Hannah does have a few negative aspects. Her melee combat ability is very limited, and until she reaches high higher levels with access to Magic Resistance and Reflect (along with a high Res stat), she may have trouble against foes with ranged Dark Attacks. She also lacks an omni/null attack (at least initially). Weapons: Staves Class table: 'Lily' After completing the Extra Stories quest "An Angel's Melancholy" you will have the option to have Lily join your party upon starting a New Game. Lily will always remain a "Clone Unit" and will have no Events in the story. You will also be able to choose between her Girl, Teenager and Adult form which will change her appearance and sprite, but not stats. Lilly is very similar to Sharty, but ultimately a much better character. Because she starts at level 1 with low stats, it takes quite a bit of careful leveling up before she is able to contribute meaningfully in combat. However, because she has no stat caps from the start, once her ability stats rise (especially if Marwen's Ring & Necklace are used), she becomes a very good support character, and a strong fighter at higher levels (lvl 50+). Her ability to use almost any weapon is very useful and allows her not only to have the best elemental weapon against a particular foe, but also to switch from melee to range fighter (bow or magic attack) with ease. Like Sharty, she does not have a lot of HP and thus relies, albeit to a lesser extent, upon Bloodsucking skills along with Evasion to withstand high damage or multiple attacks. Compared to Sharty, Lily has similar skills along with some other very useful skills such as Flurry, Hades Blast and Teleport. Another benefit is that she has one of the lowest command costs in the game. Overall, Lily is an excellent party member. Weapons: Hammers, Swords, Bows, Staves, Claws, Gloves, Fangs, Spears, Pipes, Scythes (all weapons other than character specific). Class table: Male characters '木精クレール - Crayl' Crayl and his sister Clayanne first meet Will in the elven forest, where they are a nuisance to him. After observing Will though, Crayl finds him interesting and subsequently joins him so that he may become strong to protect his sister. Unlike his sister, Crayl is considered lightning element, thus his elemental weakness is fire. He is primarily an archer, with strong physical based lightning attacks as special abilities. His role overlaps with Serawi, who possess lightning magic, thus he is not very useful if you invested heavily in making Serawi strong. Because of his wind based attacks, Crayl is quite useful against constructed foes and other Earth based opponents such lower-mid level dragons. Weapons: Bows Class table: '狐炎獣サエラブ - Uya' Saerabu is a servant of Kohakuren, who sends him to monitor Will so that Will does not forget or escape fulfilling her requests of him. As a firefox, his elemental weakness is water. He is one of few allies able to find hidden rooms, unlock doors, and excavate in 1 skill. He also has high move, allowing him to cover distances quickly, and at very high levels, has double move. While having double move in itself makes him a potentially very useful ally, his actual combat abilities are fairly unremarkable. Assuming normal stat growth, he is most useful as a utility ally used to find hidden rooms and excavate materials when Will is not around, fight low to mid level foes, or those using Fire based attacks.. Weapons: Claws, Fangs Class table: '幻獣パラスケヴァス - Paraskevas' Paraskevas is an unique sea creature Will meets while investigating a disturbance at Yuma Lake. After finishing a series of quests, he offers to help Wil and join the party. Despite not speaking a formal language, Servalwi can communicate with him to some extent, and Emilita becomes quite fond of him despite his monsterous size and appearance. Like Suina, Paraskevas is home in water/ice environments. Give him a Mifu Hammer and he will clean up water type foes easily. Unlike Suina, he doesn't suffer from harsh ability stat caps apart from abysmal luck. He has good HP & Str along with fairly good Con and Res while Spd is a bit low and his movement is only 3 until reaching level 55. Skills are fairly good. Supersonic is a nice skill with a range of 5 and is based off of Str rather than Int stat. Water Breath AOE is decent and he starts with Intimidate as well. Paraskevas is situational party member best used in water/ice environments (replacing Suina if you used her in that role) or as a "light" tank against low to mid level opponents. Weapons: Hammers, Claws Class table: '雷竜ガプタール - Gaptaaru' Gaptaaru joins the party after Wil returns the dragon egg stolen by Gantz. His demeanor is "noble," almost to the point of being arrogant, but develops respect for Wil as the game progresses - ultimately leading to him joining the party. When first joining the party, Gaptaaru is a bit of a paper dragon - he's not nearly as powerful as when you initially confront him. His resistances are surprisingly average for a dragon, with "B" resistance to everything but Wind (X = immune as a storm dragon) and Fire (E). Starting stats are decent overall, but low Res (MDef) combined with his average elemental resistance requires careful deployment against magic using foes. Skills fairly good. He starts with the top tier wind spell Thunder Carnage along with Thunder Breath AOE Wind spell, though the effectiveness of either one is limited by his medeocre Int (MAtk). Dragon Assault is a nice melee attack offering a good Str (PAtk) bonus and SP drain as well. He is best suited as a situational player against foes weak to WInd attacks, using his flight skill and high movement to reach/search distant areas, or fight low to mid level foes until his stats improve sufficiently to take on strong opponents. Weapons: Fangs Class table: 'Leguna' Weapons: Swords, Gloves Class table: 'Stone Golem' ''' '''Stone Golem is what you wish Aht would be, and is arguably the best tank in the game. It has excellent resistances to almost every element (immune to Ice & Earth, S+ to Fire, S for both Holy & Dark, A to Physical). Its only weakness is against Wind (E) which can be offset easily if needed with a Typhoon Necklace. n Wind (E). On top of strong resistances, Stone Golem has massive HP, receiving +2-4 HP per level (+ 3-4 with Marwen's Ring or Necklace). Because there are no stat level caps from the start, it does not suffer from stat limitations like Aht (particularly resistance and luck). Stone Golem is also a strong good fighter as well due to its high strength. Skills are similar to Aht's, but adds tremor (better than Rock Throw) and replaces Iron Punch, etc., with Intimidate skills as well. Weapons:Claws, Gloves Class table: